The present invention relates to incinerators in general and, specifically, relates to improved incinerators whereby the waste gases are raised to a high temperature in order to eliminate particules of pollutants and noxious gases from the incinerator exhaust gases.
In known incinerators the waste material is dumped or deposited on grates or the like and consumed by burning. The exhaust gases from the burning waste material are permitted to go up the chimney or flue of the incinerator. An ash pit or the like is arranged beneath the grate to catch the ashes.
In known incinerators, the waste materials are substantially consumed in the burning process, and the waste gases permitted to escape up the flue. Such waste gases, therefore, include a relatively large amount of particulate pollutants, which may be reduced to a certain extent by precipitators or the like, and also a relatively large amount of gasified pollutants that are generally noxious. These noxious gases may be reduced to a certain extent by the use of scrubbers or the like. Nevertheless, the overwhelming majority of incinerator installations contain neither a particle precipitator nor a gas scrubber.